Generally, cameras that are installed in high-temperature or non-stable temperature environments utilize glass lenses. However, glass lenses are larger and heavier than plastic lenses and cannot be used in compacted cameras. Plastic lenses are small, but may deform in high-temperature or non-stable temperature environments.